Come a Little Closer
by Jeimii-chan1989
Summary: It's just a oneshot lemon between Akito and Shigure. Warning for those of you who haven't read all of the manga and immature readers. This is my first lemon so be gentle, ok?


An Akito/Shigure Oneshot Songfic

By: UchihaSakura1989 AKA Jeimii-chan1989

Come a little closer, baby

I feel like layin' you down

On a bed sweet surrender

Where we can work it all out

There ain't nothin' that love can't fix

Akito sat in a room alone, thinking about how alone she is. 'Kureno has left me; what will stop all of the others plus Yukiand...Shigure.' She still couldn't believe how he could do that to her. He said that he loved her but then he slept with...her.

"That Bitch!" Akito shouted out suddenly.

Shigure, who happened to be in the hall coming towards her room, heard a loud shout of cussing. 'I know that voice, it's my love,' he thought.

Shigure came towards the door and knocked. Akito was startled when she heard that sound.

Girl, it's right here at our fingertips

So come a little closer baby,

I feel like layin' you down

"Who is it?" she inquired quietly.

'It's me, Akito-san," he replied matter-of-factly. 'It's him, the bastard who slept with...her!' she thought angrily.

"What do you want?" she inquired quietly, as she got up and went to lay on her side on the porch outside; as it was a sunny day today.

"Well, Akito-san, I came to see how you were doing. Why else would I be here?" he said.

Come a little closer, baby

I feel like lettin' go

Of everything that stands between us

And the love we used to know

The minute he uttered out the last part, he regretted it since he should've known that it would upset her.

"Oh, maybe to find some other woman to sleep with. I know you get around." she said.

But then, she mentally kicked herself. How could she ever get him back now? All of a sudden she screamed, "GET OUT! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" There was an akward silence after she screamed, then Shigure broke it.

I wanna touch you like a cleansing rain

Let it wash all the hurt away

So come a little closer baby

I feel like lettin' go

"Okay, if you want me to," he said calmly.

As he walked to the door, he felt a tug on his kimono. When he turned around, he saw Akito there; with a wet face full of tears. Then, when he turned around, she grasped him around the neck adn whispered, "I don't want to be alone, have you forgotten?" She choked out the last three wrods, as she sobbed.

If there's still a chance

Then take my hand

And we'll steal away

Off into the night

'till we make things right

The suns gonna rise on a better day

"I remember, I'll always love you, you're on my mind the most and that's the truth of truths," he said, right before she kissed him.

As Akito kissed Shigure, she slipped his tongue into his mouth, ever so gently. He moaned into her mouth and she ripped his kimono off of him. Shigure, a little surprised, started to take off her clothes slowly as her anticipation hightened.

"Stop teasing me, Shigure," Akito moaned out as he picked up speed.

Come a little closer baby

I feel like strippin' it down

Back to the basics of you and me

And what makes the world go round

Every inch of you against my skin

I wanna be stronger than we've ever been

So come a little closer baby

I feel like strippin' it down

Soon, Shigure had all of her clothes removed yet only partially naked himself. He laid her down on the bed and started to suckle on her right breast, to tease her. She moaned in response, while taking off his remaining clothes.She threw the rest of his clothes in a heap along with hers. He fluttered his kisses down her neck, breasts, down the valley between her thighs. He took his fingers and penetrated her when she let out a moan of pleasure while she came all over his fingers.

"Stop teasing me now!" she demanded.

"Well, if you insist!" Shigure replied as he came back and kissed her lips passionately. Suddenly, he penetrated her womanhood with his manhood gently and slowly. She cried out his name, as she arched her back. He thrusted in and out of her, with moans of pleasure that mixed ith his own and grunts. He plastered his lips on her neck as she screamed out his name over and over again.

Soon, she climaxed and he released his seed into the woman he truly loves like no other. They had made love for about four hours straight! As she lie there, Akito thought about Shigure and their lovemaking; right as she fell asleep. She dreamed about him and when he first told her he loved her, as he laid next to her. He held her until morning and watched her sleep until he had to go. But he didn't forget her, he covered his angel in disguise; smiled when she said "I love you Shigure" in her sleep as he left a note and flower for his beloved.

Come a little bit closer baby

Just a little bit closer baby

Come a little bit closer baby

I feel like layin' you down

When Akito awoke, she became enraged when she realized he had left. That was until she found his gifts, if you will, a note and that flower. The note read: My beloved Akito, I had an urgent matter but I love you. I think about you the most and that's the truth.

-Shigure

She cried happy tears as she whispered "I love you too" before she slipped back into sleep.

To be continued? If I get enough positive reviews, I may turn it into more than a oneshot. Otherwise it's nothing more than a oneshot. I don't own Fruits Basket or Dierks Bentley's song "Come a Little Closer."


End file.
